


Portals to Prague (or anywhere really)

by Fanatic_weirdo



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family, M/M, Magnusisaworrier, Maxisalittleshit, mischeviousson, portalusage, rafaelisagoodbigbrother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: Having teenagers is hard. Having a teenager with the ability to go anywhere in the world is even harder.





	Portals to Prague (or anywhere really)

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Christin! She's the best <3 Don't own anyone that you recognize. (Obviously)
> 
> There's a little making out between two guys at the end of this but nothing that is too crazy.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!

“Have you seen your brother,” Magnus asked Rafael who was polishing a dagger at the kitchen counter. “And what have I told you about weapons in the kitchen?” Rafael sighed and put the knife back in its holster. “Where’s Max?”

Rafael was a much worse liar than Alec ever was, and Alec wasn’t a great one. So when Rafael looked at his fingernails, as if he suddenly cared about cuticle care, Magnus knew something was up. He turned to face his sitting teenager, waiting for the fib he was sure to come. His boys were thick as thieves and never ratted each other out.

“Rafael, you are aware I have the ability to turn you into any kind of animal I choose if you don’t tell me where your brother is,” Magnus threatened but Rafael merely looked up at him, knowingly.

“The last time you did that to Aunt Clary, Dad wouldn’t talk to you for three days,” there was humor in his voice and Magnus had the desire to turn him into a toad just out of spite. But the kid was right; he’d been in the doghouse big time for turning Clary into a cockatoo. Even though she definitely deserved it… “And, Max is fine. He’s not doing anything bad,” Rafael claimed.

“Okay, so the fact that you just said that, makes me think he’s most certainly doing something he shouldn’t,” Magnus sighed as Rafael rolled his eyes with a small smirk on his face. Magnus worried about Max far more than Rafael thought necessary.

“Hey,” Alec said, smiling as he entered the kitchen. Rafael watched the tension leave Magnus slightly when Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist. They were a lot to live up to. Soulmates, where one had waited centuries and the other had become immortal so they could spend eternity together. It was something of storybooks. 

“Rafe, next time you fill out mission reports for Chris, don’t make yourself the hero. It makes it more obvious,” Alec said winking playfully at his older son. Rafael swore quietly at being caught. He’d been practicing writing more like his best friend since Chris hated nothing more than filling out mission reports, and Rafael could do them in less than ten minutes. “What’s wrong,” Alec asked Magnus, feeling his anxiety in his back, and moving his hand up his stomach to his chest then to his back, massaging his shoulders. Magnus sighed in contentment as his husband’s strong hands working out his constricted muscles.

“Max isn’t here, and I would just like to know what our 15-year-old is up to this time. And his brother,” Magnus motioned to Rafael who was mimicking drawing runes on the table as if he didn’t know every rune in the Clave’s arsenal and a few in Clary’s, “won’t tell me where he is,” the Warlock said trying to sound annoyed but really only sounding worried. Alec’s hands froze and he looked at Rafael who looked up at him and instantly knew that Alec knew what Magnus did not.

“Um, he and Vanya went to Iceland for the evening. I thought he told you,” Alec reported. Magnus’s body tensed, and he pulled away from Alec’s touch.

“He’s where?!” Magnus yelled. Alec smiled lightly and reached out, grabbing his forearms.

“Mag, he’s not doing any harm. They went to see the Northern Lights,” Alec tried to soothe him.

“Yeah I’m sure that’s all he’s doing!” Magnus growled in frustration and concern.  
“Pops, he’s a smart guy, he’s not going to do anything stupid,” Rafael defended his brother, as always.

“Like the time he didn’t do anything stupid in Mexico City?!” Magnus bit back.

“Hey,” Alec’s voice grew firm and demanding, not willing to let Rafael get yelled at because Magnus was worried about Max. “There was no harm done at the end of that,” he claimed.

“I had to wipe those people’s memories, Alexander! How is that no harm done?!” Magnus’s voice grew louder. Magnus and Max didn’t really see eye to eye on Max’s ‘adventures’. It always frustrated Alec, and to a point Rafael, who watched time and time again as Magnus whisked them to places all over the world. It wasn’t uncommon for Magnus to portal he and Alec to Florence for lunch or Victoria for dinner. 

“Because those people are fine and so was Max. He’s 15, Magnus, with magic. I seem to recall there are more than a couple countries you can’t even go to because of your and Ragnar’s trips,” Alec claimed, rubbing his hand up and down Magnus’s bicep. 

“Is it so bad that I don’t want my son to be banned from countries because of youthful foolishness,” Magnus asked, but he softened, knowing Alec was right. They had had many conversations on Alec’s need to lighten up on Rafael when he, being the protective Shadowhunter that he was, got hurt because he’d jumped in front of Chris or Max or Cole. Because Alec had done the same thing over and over for his siblings and friends, and still did. He’d nearly died when Rafael was 14 because he had pushed his son out of a demon’s way and had taken the claw himself. 

“He won’t get banned. I’ll call up the Head of the Reykjavik Institute,” Alec smirked, “Frída and I have always gotten along well.”

“A Shadowhunter isn’t the reason I’m banned from Peru, for the record. Álvero is a jealous ass, who can’t stand that I-” Alec watched as Magnus continued to rant about the High Warlock of Ica and how he banned Magnus from Peru because he was jealous. Alec put his elbows on the counter opposite Rafael, leaning close to the teenager.

“It has nothing to do with the landside he caused. It’s all because Àlvero is jealous,” Alec murmured to Rafael, who snorted and covered his mouth with his hand to keep the laughter in when Magnus glared at them.

“Why am I the only one taking this seriously,” Magnus asked, his arms crossed in annoyance at his Shadowhunters.

“Because he said he’d be home by 9, and he’s with Vanya,” Rafael claimed.

“That’s not a good argument, Rafe,” Alec admitted. “Vanya is the one who-” Alec looked at Magnus whose mouth was drawn so tight he looked like a different person. “Babe, please. We can start worrying if he’s not home at 9. We’ll watch the news, make sure nothing happens, but I know he’s not going to do anything dangerous,” Alec reasoned, tugging him to sit at the table. 

Magnus grunted and sat with his legs and arms crossed. Alec turned to Rafael, mouthing ‘text him to warn him’. Rafael nodded and quickly did as his father asked. He received a “Great” and an eye roll emoji from the younger Warlock.  
At 8:58 a portal formed in the living room where Alec and Magnus were sitting. Alec had finally convinced Magnus to calm down and they were watching a movie with Magnus lying against Alec. He tried to sit up when Max walked in, but Alec held on tight, raising his eyebrows when Magnus turned to look at him. He sighed heavily and leaned back into his comfortable spot.

“Hey, Blue,” Alec greeted, smiling softly. Max looked at his feet rather than at his fathers.

“Hi, Dad,” he muttered. “Hey Pops,” he tried hesitantly. Magnus looked at him for a moment before Alec squeezed his hand affectionately.

“I’m glad you’re home safe,” Magnus said, his voice a forced calm. Max nodded, his shoe digging into the floor.

“How were the lights,” Alec asked, trying to relieve the tension.

“Oh they were incredible! I mean we made them a little extra fun so the tourists got a great show,” and then quickly added, “but no one saw anything!” His face went from a grin at Alec’s question to nearly panicked at Magnus’s disapproval.

“You sure,” Alec asked before Magnus had the chance to say anything.

“Yeah, I’m sure. We just added some colors. Nothing that wouldn’t be seen as naturally occurring, I promise,” Max said to Magnus. “Papa, I was really careful,” he swore.

“I’m sure you were, but sometimes you can be careful, and it only takes one slip up,” Magnus said, his thumb and forefinger rubbing in his nervous tic. He stood, tugging out of Alec’s attempt to stop him and walked up to Max who squared his chest but still looked and felt 5 years old in front of Magnus. Magnus dropped his hands on Max’s shoulders and it was then that Max looked at his eyes, expecting disappointment but finding them instead full of worry and love. “I couldn’t bear if the wrong person saw you and you got hurt,” Magnus kissed his hair. Max smiled weakly and nodded.

“Love you, Pops” Max whispered.

“I love you too, Blueberry,” Magnus responded. Alec smiled at the two, knowing Max would continue to portal around the world, and Magnus would continue to be upset and worried about it, but in that moment, they both understood the other.

“Oh can Rafael have the day off tomorrow? I want to portal us to New Orleans for Mardi Gras!” Both fathers groaned and rolled their eyes.

“Only if you take Chris, too, because I won’t be able to stand him if he gets left behind,” Alec answered after a quick silent conversation with Magnus for approval. 

“I’d never leave my future husband here,” Max answered excitedly. 

“And no magic beyond a portal,” Magnus gave his condition. Max groaned.

“Party pooper,” he grumbled, but then grinned again. “Thank you,” he said before rushing off down the hall towards his and Rafael’s bedrooms. “They said YES!” he cried. 

Magnus sighed heavily and plopped back down on the couch next to Alec. Alec wrapped his arms back around his waist, putting his head on Magnus’s shoulder, kissing his neck under his lips.

“We should tell them to spend the night,” Alec whispered. Magnus’s worried frown faded and a small smirk appeared on his lips. “It’s been a few weeks since we’d had an extended night alone together.” 

Magnus let out a chuckle. “We had one last week, darling, when Max and Rafe spent the night in Idris,” he claimed. Alec sucked on the spot under Magnus’s ear, humming quietly.

“Then I guess you don’t want to get the box out of the closet,” Alec teased, referring to the box of sex toys accumulated by the two over the years.

“BOYS! STAY IN NEW ORLEANS TOMORROW,” Magnus yelled, magically amplifying his voice before flipping Alec on his back on the couch and crawling on top of him. Alec laughed mischievously.

“You better get some sleep tonight, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus suggested. 

“Oh I think you should be the one sleeping, Mr. Bane,” Alec purred. “I’m the one with the stamina rune.” 

“Is that a challenge,” Magnus asked, groaning as Alec bucked his hips up against Magnus’s.

“Damn right it is,” Alec replied as he dove up to crash their lips together.

“GUYS! We agreed no common spaces!!” Rafael’s voice hit them and they separated their lips but didn’t move their bodies just yet. Magnus grunted, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder for a moment before moving off of him, allowing Alec, who was grinning like the cat who ate the canary, to sit up, even as his cheeks reddened. They turned to their oldest who was shaking his head.

“Sorry, kiddo.” Alec said, though he didn’t seem sorry enough in Rafael’s opinion. 

Rafael rolled his eyes. “We’ll be back Wednesday night but we’ll text first because…once was one time too many,” they all grimaced at that memory and Alec blushed bright. “And thanks,” he said. The fathers looked confused for a moment so Rafael continued, “I know it’s because you want time alone, but Max really appreciates when you guys trust him. Especially you, Pops.” Magnus nods, knowing that he was the one tougher on Max the same way Alec was tougher on Rafael. “And I know it’s not lack of trust, but he views it as you guys trusting him not to be a screw up.” 

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Rafael.

“We aren’t letting you guys go so we can be alone; we want you both to have a fun life. Just try to understand we’re your parents, so we worry,” Alec claimed. 

“And it’s not lack of trust, in either of you. It’s that we’ve lived through Valentine and know there are still people out there that feel that way,” Magnus told him. 

“Chris and I would never let anyone like that get close to Max,” Rafael said protectively, his hands clinching into fists at the very thought of someone looking down on his brother. 

“We’d prefer you don’t get hurt either, Hijo,” Alec explained. Rafael softened and nodded, “Have fun, but please be careful. And text us every so often, please. And if you go around visible, be extra careful and don’t go off with strangers.” 

“Oh by the angel, Dad, we aren’t 7,” Rafael said, offended. 

“No you’re teenagers and there will be topless people there,” Magnus told him, chuckling when his son blushed deeply. “Just stick together.” 

Rafael nodded, still pink. As he walked back to his brother’s room to discuss details, he threw a quick ‘thank you’ to Raziel that his brother didn’t do anything too crazy this time. Now if only they could get through the next two days...

**Author's Note:**

> I know at this point their last name is Lightwood-Bane but I like to imagine when they get flirty they go back to Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane.


End file.
